That's Why You Exist
by Silent.Your.Wish
Summary: Naruko, the most hated person in the village. But what happens when the seal is suddenly broke and Kyuubi is unleased? **FULL SUMMARY inside! FemNARUxKyuubi
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N:** Well! Since there isn't a lot of FemNaruxKyuubi, then I decided I should start one.  
Ehehe. So, I may not be able to update everyday but at least I'll type parts of the chapters  
before updating them. I hope you'll enjoy this FemNaruxKyuubi story! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE  
NARUTO CHARACTERS EXCEPT MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS WITH THE STORY PLOT AND ALL! ^^

_That's Why You Exist_**is a work of fiction. Any resemblence to actual fanfiction stories by  
other authors is entirely coicindental by the author's imagination and thoughts.**

****No copyrights of original story by the author.**  
Title: **That's Why You Exist**  
Pairing: **FemNaru**x**Kyuubi**  
Genre: **Romance, adventure, pain/comfort, etc...**  
Rated: **M to be safe! I don't know what's gonna happen! **(=_=)  
Summary: **Naruko, the most hated person in the village for being the vessel of Kyuubi, the demon, who destroyed and took many lives.  
During one of Sarutobi's meeting, some of the villagers decided to kill Naruko, bringing her to the center of the village, showing them the  
demon who took many lives. But what happens when the seal suddenly broke and Kyuubi is unleashed?

.

.

.

.

For as long as he can remember, he watched through the eyes of the little girl. His vessel. His jailor that he was sealed inside of. Every night he would hear the helpless, agony and painful cries of the little girl. He knew she was injured again--by those damn humans who tortured and abused her every other day when she didn't do anything wrong. Poor little girl he thought solemly as he looked through her eyes once more to the outside world. That was when her eyes were facing her beaten legs. Growling angrily, he used a tiny bit of chakra to heal her wounds. Moments, later the scars on her legs slowly disappeared. He felt her moving. The next thing, she was in the bathroom, stripping off her bloody clothes, throwing them on the cold tiled floor beside her.

There was a mirror in front of her, Kyuubi noticed then his eyes widened when she turned her back to reveal black purple bruises with scars criss-crossing all over her back. Even some of her skin was peeled! Roaring softly deep in his throat, he healed her.

"Hmph." The little girl winced as her wounds healed. Now she know why the villagers hated her. Tears seeping from her eyes, she watched as the scars, brusies and her open skin healed. Her skin slowly closed in while the bruises slowly disappeared but left soft faint marks on her back. Turning around, she walked over to the tub to turn on the faucet. Warm water gushed out, filling the tub half way until the blonde girl turned the faucet off.

Watching, Kyuubi saw that the dried blood from her wounds washing off when she stepped into the warm water in the tub. That was when he noticed, how creamy and pale her skin was. He'd seen her alot being naked but he wondered how will she look like at least 10 to 12 years from now. Her eyes would be much brighter, her hair longer, her long legs, her curves--

Shaking his head in disgrace Kyuubi mentally slapped himself. _**I don't need to think of how she will look like. Why am I thinking about this? I am a disgrace to the demon race.**_Shaking his thoughts, Kyuubi watched as Naruko scrubbed herself clean before using the shampoo to soap her hair.

That night when Naruko was sound asleep, Kyuubi circled around in his cell before falling asleep. Hours later, one of his ears twitched of a sound from outside of his vessel's body. Opening his eyes, he looked into the mind of Naruko, seeing her whimpering from her nightmare of what the villagers were doing to her. And he watched.

_"No!" Naruko screamed. "I didn't do anything!"_

_Whips crossed her back, hard, making her scream in agony. Then one of the villagers kicked her then stomped on her back mutiple times before the whips were used again. That was when, Naruko started to cry._

_"Ahhh!!!" She cried as they tortured her. "It hurts! It hurts!"_

Outside of his vessel's body he heard her whisper, "It hurts..."

**"It won't hurt for long." **Kyuubi whispered as he destroyed her nightmare.

* * *

**Ahem. Note to self that Naruko is only 6 years old in this prologue. ^^ I figured that since there isn't much of FemNaruxKyuubi or no FemNaru pairing with Kyuubi then I should make a couple stories about them. It's not my first fanfiction since I use another account but oh well. Lol. I forgot that other account but here you go my dear readers! A FEMNaru pairing with the awesome demon Kyuubi! Hope you'll like this story as I hope. Ehehe. There'll be some OMAKE scenes at the end of some of the chapters, also. ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS EXCEPT  
MY OWN MADE UP CHARACTERS/LANDS WITH THE STORY PLOT AND ALL! ^^

_That's Why You Exist_**is a work of fiction. Any resemblence to actual fanfiction stories by  
other authors is entirely coicindental by the author's imagination and thoughts.**

**No copyrights of original story by the author.  
Title: **That's Why You Exist**  
Pairing: **FemNaru**x**Kyuubi**  
Genre: **Romance, adventure, pain/comfort, etc...**  
Rated: **M to be safe! I don't know what's gonna happen! **(=_=)  
Summary: **Naruko, the most hated person in the village for being the vessel of Kyuubi, the demon, who destroyed and took many lives.  
During one of Sarutobi's meeting, some of the villagers decided to kill Naruko, bringing her to the center of the village, showing them the  
demon who took many lives. But what happens when the seal suddenly broke and Kyuubi is unleashed?

.

.

.

.

**{ C h a p t e r O n e }  
[ ****Q u o t e:**_"Character cannot be developed in ease and quiet. Only through experience of trial and suffering  
can the soul be strengthened, vision cleared, amnition inspired, and success achieved." _by Helen Keller **]**

**F i v e Y e a r s L a t e r...  
Naruko 11 years old**

It was a typical day in Sarutobi's office. He was working on paper work when one of the ANBU's appeared beside him then leaned down to whisper to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, we have brought Uzumaki Naruko to you, sir."

"Bring her in." Sarutobi nodded.

There was a knock before the 3rd Hokage called them in. Tora and Kuma walked in with Naruko who was beaten badly in Kuma's arm. Eyes widening in horror, Sarutobi asked angrily, "Who did this to her?"

"One of the villagers, Hokage-sama." Tora replied.

"Bring whoever did this to her to me right now! And bring her to the Medic-nins!" Sarutobi snapped.

_**Hours later...**_

Walking down the hallway of the hospital, Sarutobi stopped to ask one of the nurse which room Naruko was in. She pointed behind him and told him directions and the room number to him. Nodding, he turned around, stalking down the hallway behind him then turned to the left and up the stairs to the 3rd floor. As he walked near to the room where Naruko stayed, the medic-nin, Hosho walked out. Spotting the Sandaime, Hosho greeted him.

"Hokage-sama." Hosho bowed.

"Ah. No need to bow to me." Sarutobi said then asked, "How is she?"

Straightening his back, Hosho frowned when he said, "I need to speak to you about something important. It's Uzumaki-san, Hokage-sama."

Narrowing his eyes, he followed Hosho to another room. Closing the conference room door, Sarutobi asked, "What is it?"

"Sir, it's about her seal." Hosho replied solemnly.

"What?" Sarutobi asked in shock. "What do you mean her seal?"

"From what I can see while one of the female medic-nin examined her, the seal seems to be weakening. I've asked the others too and they've said the same thing about her seal weakening also." Hosho replied.

Sighing in frustration, Sarutobi stayed in silence for a while before he said, "We need someone to make the seal stronger. This needs to be discuss with the council..." He paused then nodded.

"What about Uzumaki-san? She needs protection from the villagers in case they get inside the hospital or her room." Hosho said.

"I'll send four ANBU's to guard her while she recovers. How long do you think she will need to stay in the hospital?" Sarutobi asked.

Shaking his head, Hosho replied, "I do not know, Hokage-sama. She seems to have a lot of scars, new and old ones along with sever bruises. Few broken ribs, her left arm is also broken. She seems to have lost a lot of blood, also. I must say she might have to stay in the hospital for about a month to two months. She's still young and we need to make sure she'll heal properly no matter how long it takes her to heal."

_One of these days, Minato and Kushina's spirit is going to torture me. _Sarutobi thought before he said, "I'll have to talk with the council and see what they have to say then I'll send someone powerful enough to re-seal Naruko's seal." WIth that he walked away.

.

.

.

.

**Somewhere in the land **_**Oni no Kuni (Land of Demons)**_**...**

12 year old Shion was sitting ontop of the bamboo matt when she foresaw something. Miroku noticed her daughter being in a trance then called out to her.

"Shion?" Miroku called. "What's wrong, dear? Shion? Shion?"

Shion's lavander eyes turend darker, her mouth parting. Miroku touched her daughter's shoulder before she saw what Shion was seeing.

_**Konohagakure...**_

_**Land of Fire...**_

_**Hospital...**_

_**U-z-u-m-a-k-i-N-a-r-u-k-o**_

_**"It's Uzumaki-san, Hokage."**_

_**"The seal seems to be weakening..."**_

_**"They've said the same thing about her seal weakening..."**_

_**"We need someone to make the seal stronger."**_

_**Uzumaki...Uzu--**_

"--Maki...Uzumaki...Naru...ko...Hi no Kuni." Shion whispered as her mother listened. "Konohagakure. Demon fox, Kyuubi no Yoko...Jinchuriki Uzumaki Naruko..." Suddenly, another scene appeared in her mind.

_**"Kill her!"**_

_**"No! It's not my fault!" A blond haired girl screamed in agony as she was dragged from a door.**_

_**"The demon fox must be killed!!"**_

_**"Dispose her while the Sarutobi is gone!"**_

Again, a different scene appeared this time.

_**CRACKLE!!**_

_**"Burn her! Kill her!"**_

_**"Aaaahhh!!!!" The little girl screamed.**_

_No one hurts her!!! __**A menacing voice growled angrily then roared.**_

_**"AAH!!!!!" The little girl screamed as bright red chakra flowed from her stomach then surrounded her.**_

_"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HURT WHAT IS MINE! MINE!!!"_

"AHHH!!!!" Shion screamed as Miroku shook her awake.

"Shion! Wake up!" Miroku yelled the slapped Shion.

Being brought back to reality, Shion cried silently in her mother's arm. "Okaa-san...I just...I just saw them trying to kill her. B-B-But the Kyuubi no Yoko...something's wrong with the demon fox."

Miroku patted her daugther's small head, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright. Looking up at her mother's face, Shion asked, "Can we go to the Land of Fire? Please? Can we go to Konohagakure? _Please_, Okaa-san?"

Eyes widening in shock, Miroku stared at her daughter for a very long time. Never in her life, Shion had begged. Shion has never begged. Shion never left the Land of Demons while Miroku went to neighboring countries..

"Can we go, please?" Shion asked.

"I'll...think about it." Miroku whispered.

.

.

.

.

_**4 Days Later...**_

For Sarutobi, it seemed that his week were so long and it made him impatient to go visit Naruko. The paperwork seems to be piling up every hour, making Sarutobi frustrated as hell. It's been four days since he's been trying to find someone to re-seal Naruko's seal. Rubbing his temple, he sighed as he stamped the papers until Tora, one of the ANBU's who guarded Naruko appeared in front of his desk.

"Hokage-sama, there is a letter for you from the Land of Demons." Tora said as he took the scroll out of his pocket then handed it to Sarutobi.

One brow raised, he said in a question tone, "Land of Demons?" Quickly, Sarutobi took the scroll and opened it to read it:

_Dear Hokage of the Land of Fire, Konohagakure,  
My name is Miroku, a priestess from the Land of Demons. My daughter has foreseen what will happen to the seal on  
Uzumaki Naruko and what will happen to the girl. As a priestess, my daughter and I will come to the Land of Fire to Konoha  
to come and re-seal Uzumaki Naruko's seal. I know this may sound strange but please trust us. If we do not re-seal the seal  
the I am afraid that the Kyuubi no Yoko will be unleashed. We will arrive the beginning of next week.  
Sincerely,  
Miroku  
Land of Demon_

"The Land of Demons...A priestess? I will trust them." Sarutobi said then set the scroll to the side.

.

.

.

.

Deep in Naruko's seal, Kyuubi pounced around in his cell, growling non-stop for the last four days. _Something is going to happen sooner or later. _Kyuubi thought. It's been four days, crying out loud! No matter how much Kyuubi tried to connect to Naruko, she blocked him off and that made him furious. He kept probing the entrance to her mind but for some reason it was strong enough to block him off until today it slowly broke and he finally went inside of her mind, talking to her.

**"Dammit, Naruko."** He said, reaching to her telepathically. **"Let me **_**in**_**, please?"**

_No..._He heard her cry softly. _It hurts. Why am I hurting so much? Someone, please help. It hurts._

**"Naruko, **_**please**_**, let me in. I know you. I won't **_**hurt**_** you. Please?" **He begged. Not once in his life, Kyuubi had begged and that made him even more furious. **"Let me inside. I can help you. I won't let **_**them **_**hurt you."**

Silence...

Then...

_Really? You won't let them hurt me anymore? I don't like being hurt. _Naruko cried softly and it pained Kyuubi to hear her cry. _I don't know where you are. It's so dark and cold in here._

**"Focus your mind to your stomach, follow my voice. Come to me." **Kyuubi whispered in a loving tone. His voice was like silk, echoing through the walls and into Naruko's inner mind where she was hiding. **"Come to me, love, it's alright. I won't hurt you. Trust me, please? Come. That's right." **He purred. **"Follow my voice. That's good, now turn to your left and come down the hallway."**

_It's so dark and cold in here._

**"I know but I promise you I'll make it warm. Now, come through that entrance." **Kyuubi said softly.

Suddenly, Naruko appeared in front of the cell, staring up at him, frowning. "You're him. You're that demon fox that the villagers were talking about. Kyuubi...Why are you in here? Why me?" She asked, tears streaking down her wounded cheeks.

**"I'll tell you one day why I'm in here." **He replied softly. The sight of Naruko made him growl in anger. There was so much blood on her; so much broken bones and scars and bruises. **"Come over here." **He gestured with one of his tails.

Hesitating, Naruko took only two steps, yet still far away from the cell.

Frowning, he wanted her closer. **"A couple more steps, Naruko. Good. That's a good girl. Now...walk through the cell and come towards me."**

Walking through the cell, she stopped right in front of Kyuubi, still staring up at him. Suddenly, she squeaked when Kyuubi's body glowed for a moment then died down to show a very tall man in red and black clothes. His right hand outward and he kneeled on his left knee, smiling at Naruko. **"Come to me." **His voice was like silk, caressing her as Naruko walked towards him as if she were in a trance. When she stopped in front of him, she gasped in surprise when his arms circled around her waist, bringing her against his hard chest.

Blushing, Naruko stammered, "Wh-What are you doing? N-No!"

Eyes glowing, Kyuubi growled in a commanding tone, **"Stay still."** One arm wrapped around her, the other snaked up to grasp her chin, jering her to face him. **"Shh. It'll be alright. I'll make you feel better." **Nine tails spurted out from behind him, eveloped them. Suddenly, Naruko's eyes started to dropp panting softly from her struggles.

"No......" She whispered as more tears streaked down her face.

**"Shh." **Kyuubi kissed her head as he healed her wounds slowly. **"Soon, no one is going to hurt you anymore. Just wait a little longer. You'll be mine." **He whispered softly against her ear as her eyes closed slowly, sleep consuming her mind and body. **"You're going to be mine. All mine and no one won't say anything about it."**

* * *

**Anwyays...Shion's mother is alive. Yes. And whatever is gonna happen is going to happen. Lol. Gosh...Kyuubi sound so kind and well...possessive over Naruko.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

Thank you everyone who left a comment! I appreciate it so much! ^^ Now, that my computer is finally fixed, I can type my stories all day if I wanted to, thanks to my brother who fixed my computer that died on me in the last 4 months and a half. Lol. Anyways...I'm still goint to update here and there, sometimes...um..probably post a couple times a week ot less depends if I have a lot of homework to do. ^^ Though, I'm really happy that my computer is back alive! Yesh! Now, I can save my things from the internet but I still have to transfer my things from the other computer that I've been using for the last 5 months or so onto my computer. That might take time since I still need to install some software into my computer or have my brother install it since he knows where they should really go than on the desktop. Lol. Anyways...time to type and update the story! I might be slow at updating but I'll update soon, again! ^^  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**_That's Why You Exist_ **is not a work of fiction. Any resemblence to the actual fanfiction stories by  
other authoers is entirely coicindental by the author's imagination and thoughs.**

**No copyrights of the original story by the author.**  
**Title:** That's Why You Exist  
**Pairing:** FemNaruxKyuubi  
**Genre:** Romance, adventure, pain/comfort, etc...  
**Rated:** M to be safe! I don't know what's gonna happen! (=_=)  
**Summary:** Naruko, the most hated person in the village for being the vessel of Kyuubi, the demon, who destroyed and took many lives.  
During on of Sarutobi;s meeting, some of the villagers decided to kill Naruko, bringing her to the center of the village, showing them the  
demon who took many lives. But what happens when the seal suddenly broke and Kyuubi is unleashed?

.

.

.

.

**{I n T h e L a s t C h a p t e r...}**

_Blushing, Naruko stammered, "Wh-What are you doing? N-No1"_

_Eyes glowing, Kyuubi growled in a commanding tone, __**"Stay still." **__One arm wrapped around her, the other snaked up to grasp her chin, jerking her to face him. __**"Shh. It'll be alright. I'll make you feel better." **__Nine tails spurted out from behind him, eveloped them. Suddenly, Naruko's eyes started to droop, panting softly from her struggles._

_"No........." She whispered as more tears streaked down her face._

_**"Shh." **__Kyuubi kissed her head as he healed her wounds slowly. __**"Soon no one is going to hurt you anymore. Just wait a little longer. You'll be mine." **__He whispered softly against her ear as her eyes closed slowly, sleep consuming her mind and body. __**"Your're going to be mine. All mine and no on won't say anything about it."**_  
.

.

.

.

**{ C h a p t e r T w o...}**

Sarutobi felt agitated for some reason. Was it because of the message he got from the Land of Demons? Was it Naruko he was worried about? Maybe it was just him but the seal that kept Kyuubi no Yoko locked away was weakening and he needed that person from the Land of Demons to come and help re-seal the seal but he didn't know how long will it take the person, Miroku to come and re-seal the seal. And for some reason, Sarutobi felt as if something evil was going to happen if he's not around to help Naruko. It's been two weeks since the little poor girl ended up in the hospital and that angered the Sandaime more than anything else in his life.

Walking past the nurses, he went up to the 3rd floor to visit Naruko again. Just then Hosho walked out and saw Sarutobi. Walking up to the medic-nin, he asked, "How's her progress this week?"

Hosho frowned even more. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san seems to heal faster than we though she would. Usually, it would take a person almosst 3 months to heal with less minor broken bones but Uzumaki-san heals faster. And I assume it must be the work of Kyuubi." He whispered so that no one can hear their conversation.

The news made Sarutobi frown also. "If she heals that fast then, yes, it must be the work of the Kyuubi. I will go and check how weak the seal is now. The person from the Land of Demons should be here but it's been two long weeks."

Hosho just nodded then said, "It takes time for them to come here if it's the Land of Demons, Hokage-sama. I know your agitated and impatient since the seal is getting weaker every day."  
.

.

.

.  
Huffing in frustration, Kyuubi held Naruko in his arms. She's been asleep for over twelve hours which seems like eternity but he knew he should let her rest so he can heal her quicker. Even so, the seal was getting weaker and soon...soon he'll be unleashed and punish those who made his Naruko suffer. But, yet, at the same time, he knew it his him that made Naruko suffer. The villagers...they don't know anything anymore. They should blame it on him not Naruko. It was because of him that the villagers took their anger, sadness and pain onto Naruko. Staring down at her sleeping face, a smile slowly appeared on his face.

Naruko...

Even though she was only 11 years old, Kyuubi felt a strong connection between them. Something that tingled deep inside of him, yet he didn't know. Suddenly, he frowned at the thought just now. It must be...Eyes widening, he shook his thoughts away. No, it can't be _that_. She's too young. Hell...she was only 11 and he was...well..._old_. But that doesn't mean that he wanted Naruko to be his. His and only--

"Ah, crap." He muttered, staring down at the young beautiful blonde girl in his arms, sleeping. Suddenly, he threw his head back then laughed softly, staring into the black empty ceiling. "Hell, I must be going crazy here now. First, I was damn angry at humans for killing my family, then was under the control of Madara and now this? I must be crazy enough..."

.

.

.

.

**Days Later...**

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! The Priestess and her daughter have arrived from the Land of Demons!" Iruka called out as he knocked on Sarutobi's door.

The door opened to reveal Sarutobi standing in the doorway. He was staring at Iruka until he spoke, "Bring them in, please."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed slightly before leaving to get the Priestess and her daughter.

Sighing, Sarutobi closed the door then looked up at the plain cream ceiling, thinking about Minato and Kushina. "Minato...the seal on your daughter is getting weaker and soon it will break." Praying to the dead parents, he walked over to the desk and sat down in the chair, rubbing his temple.

About ten minutes later, Iruka came back with the Priestess and her daughter. Standing up, he greeted them. "Welcome to Konoha. I am the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Hokage-sama. My name is Miroku." Miroku said the gestured to Shion. "And, this here, is my only daughter, Shion.

"Shall we discuss _that _after we come back from the hospital?" Sarutobi asked, frowning.

"Yes." Shion immediately replied.

Laughing softly, Miroku said, "My daughter is eager to see this young girl---I think her name was Naruko?"

"Yes, Miroku-san." Sarutobi nodded.

Staring at the Hokage then back down to her daughter, Miroku said, "Then, we shall head to the hospital."

Minutes later, they got to the hospital and went up to the floor that Naruko was on. Shion, somehow, frowned but kept walking. The chakra was radiating closer and closer as they walked towards the stairs that led up to the 3rd floor. Suddenly, the chakra became too strong and evil that it made Shion gasp, her body trembling slightly. Miroku suddenly stopped when she noticed that something was wrong with her daughter.

"Shion? What's wrong?" Miroku asked. Even she didn't show it, Miroku knew that the chakra was effecting her daughter.

Sarutobi also stopped when he felt that they weren't behind him. Turning around, he saw Miroku frowning at Shion. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just the chakra is making my daughter like this." Miroku replied then added, "We've been through worse."

"A-Alright, then." Sarutobi nodded before turning around and walked up the steps.

.

.

.

.

Sighing, he stood up from the bed, staring up at the bloodshot sky with the golden sun staring down at them from the small window of the small home that he'd created. It took so damn long to make a world inside of Naruko's inner mind. Everything looked so right yet at the same time, Kyuubi narrowed at the feeling that was probing against him. The feeling...he knew the Hokage had sent someone to re-seal the seal on Naruko but that won't happen. He won't let anyone touch Naruko or cause her pain any longer. He didn't care if he killed someone close to her in order to protect Naruko but this feeling was bothering him since yesterday. That was when he heard the distance voice outside of Naruko's body.

_"How will you re-seal the seal on Naruko, Miroku?"_

_"Depends on how weak and dangerous this seal is, Hokage-sama."_

_"Is this the room, Hokage-sama?"_

_"Yes, Shion-san."_

_"Hokage-sama, may I ask you a question?"_

_"What is it, Miroku-san?"_

_"That girl inside of that room, she is the vessel for the Kyuubi no Yoko?"_

_"That is correct. Is something wrong about?"_

_"Somethings wrong with Naruko-san, though. I feel this aura coming off of her...'_

Growling, he knew the presence. The Priestess from the Land of Demons. Walking over to the door, he took a quick glance at Naruko before heading outside of the home and to the field of dahlia flowers.

.

.

.

.

"Do you know how weak the seal is?" Sarutobi asked. He was worried about Naruko and it would be bad if Kyuubi was unleased and attack Konoha again.

Both mother and daughter stared at the sleeping Naruko. Shion stared at the pale skin of the girl who was a year younger than her. She knew this girl had faced so many mishap and had suffered both physically and mentally. The Hokage had told both her mother and her what has happened to Naruko since the day she was born and up to now. It was sad though, being shunned by her own villagers because she was the vessel of Kyuubi no Yoko. Even more sad is that she was beaten to death by the villagers, also.

"I feel bad for her." Shion whispered.

Sarutobi and Miroku heard the comment and also pitied Naruko and the condition she was in and because she was the jinchuriki.

"The seal...?" Sarutobi asked once more.

"The seal is very weak. Weaker than before." Miroku replied, grimly. "I don't know what is causing the seal to get weaker by the minute. I think it's both the villagers and Kyuubi that is causing the seal to be weakened."

Eyes widening, he asked slowly, "Villagers? What about them that is also causing the seal to be weak?"

Shaking her head, Miroku replied, "I think what the villagers did to Naruko-san made the seal weaker and at the same time, whatever Kyuubi is doing is causing the seal to be weaker."

"Then..." He paused. "Can you fix the seal?"

"My daughter wanted to re-seal the seal so I will let her. I will be by her side if anything happens to her during the re-sealing of the seal." Miroku answered with a small smile.

"When will you start?" Sarutobi asked, impatiently.

"Right now if you want to get this over with. But I suggest right now since we do not know what will happen later if the seal breaks." Miroku replied.

.

.

.

.

**"Damn the Hokage and those people from the Land of Demons." **Kyuubi muttered, eyes slitting. **"I will not let them re-seal the seal. It's too late to fix the seal and yet they try."**

He will not tolerate this anymore. For many years he'd tried to protect Naruko from the villagers. Damn villagers...they do not understand and yet they try to kill Minato's child.

**"Minato will forever haunt the villagers..." **Kyuubi sighed before he felt something hot on his stomach and knew they were trying to fix the seal. Eyes glowing, his nine-tails spurted out from his body, surrounding him like an armor.

.

.

.

.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before letting it out. Rising her right hand just above the seal on Naruko, a dark purple light glowed around Shions hand.

"Concentrate and do not loose your concentration of fixing the seal, Shion." Miroku whispered from behind.

Sarutobi was watching how great this young girl was. She was only a year older than Naruko and she can perform a sealing jutsu. Watching Shions hand move in a circular motion above the seal, she was finally lost in her trance.

**Deep within Shions trance...**

Somewhere deep within Shions trance, she wondered through a dark sewer. Droplets of water fell ontop of her from the ceiling. "What is this place? It's so dark, cold and wet. The feeling of dread, pain, agony filled within the sewer and the walls. That was when she heard soft cries of a child. Following the sound, she turned to her left at the end of the hallway. That was when she saw a soft glow of light coming from the entrance of an open door. Dragging her feet through the level of water that reached to her mid calf, Shion entered the room.

The scene before was horrifying and it made her gasp.

"No!" Shion covered her mouth, eyes widening in horror as she saw a very young child, who she guessed must be Naruko. She looked like she was around the age five. Shion watched as the villagers threw logs with fire on them to a building. Fire bursted out from windows, shattering every window and closed doors. The raging fire spread from inside of the house then snaked around the small home. "Why would anyone do this to her...?" Shion whispered.

The scene changed and another of Naruko's memories appeared. There were whips that criss-cross her whole back and so much blood was coming from her wounds. Naruko was crying softly as she cleaned herself in the tub, wincing in pain as she tried to move her body was unable to. Then, her wounds and cuts started to heal.

"Her wounds are healing at a fast rate. It must be the Kyuubi no Yoko who's healing her." Shion whispered. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a mast of dark chakra surrounded her, making Shion scream in shock and then she heard a deep dark voice.

**"I won't let you fix the seal, girl."**

The scene changed once again. Floating over the clouds, Shion saw a field of dahlia and a small home in the center. Something out of the corner of her eye, she potted a man who was over 6 feet. His hair reached to his hips but the top of his head was spiky. He had three dark whisker-like marks on each of his cheek, his eyes glowing golden. He wore a white kimono with orange and red flames at the edge of the hem and a red sash tied around him. "Who...are you?" Shion asked.

**"You've made a bad decision of coming inside of her mind and looking through her memories that she wants to forget." **He said, grimly. **"I have no choice but to throw you out of here, girl." **The red chakra-like tails grew like fire, higher and more darker. Suddenly, it formed a fox and attacked Shion, making her scream as she felt a hot tearing burning sensation.

**Outside of Shions trance...**

Shions piercing scream filled the room and the hospital. Miroku called out to Shion, shaking her to wake up. Sarutobi looked over to Naruko and almost fainted when he saw a chakra-fox-like creature surrounding Naruko. The tails swayed everywhere in the room and Sarutobi knew that it was too late to fix the seal. The fox slowly disappeared as Miroku was calling out to Shion.

"Shion? Wake up, Shion." Miroku patted Shions cheek.

Sarutobi quickly walked over to them then knelt down beside Miroku. "What happened?"

"She's alright but I can see burns on her arms. How did she get them on her arms?" Miroku whispered. Her worried eyes darted from the bed then back to her unconscious daughter in her arms.

* * *

**A/N:  
**Sorry for taking so long to update! Lmao. XD Please check out my  
other new story in my profile and please vote, also!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLZ READ!

Ummm...I don't know if I am sorry or not but I am sorry to announce that I will stop updating this story.

It's not going to be _**DISCONTINUED**_, it's just going to be re-written to make it better since I'm in writers' block for a while now.

So, yes, I am sorry to announce that I will be re-typing this story and a new story **(not That's Why You Exist)**, will be posted up very soon.

I _will_ be continuing _That's Why You Exist_, so don't worry.

Sincerely,  
**SilentYourWish**


End file.
